


Before Party Night

by SolomonBunny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: I also had this little guy sitting in my draft for a while, might as well post it too~!Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry if It looks rushed or sloppy!
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Before Party Night

Standing on your tiptoes you leaned over your bathroom sink, your elbows pressed against the porcelain as you fixed your lipstick in the mirror. Popping your lips together one last time, you rocked back onto your heels. Fixing your lingerie top you adjusted your boobs, happy with all your work. Tonight you looked hot and you knew it.

Smirking to yourself you turned, tossing open the door and pushing your back against the doorframe. Your boyfriend stayed put in his seat, eyes fixed on the pc before him. Popping your lips you seemed to catch his attention. He turned to you, eyes widening at your sultry pose.

My, oh how his eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the room. Life swimming in them as he scanned your body. Then he was out of his seat and you were off your feet. Being lifted into the air he held you around your waist, letting you look down to him with a sly smile on your face.

“What about your game?” You purred down to him. He hummed before taking you to the bed, falling back onto it he left you lay atop of him.

“It can wait.” He growled, rolling over so you were below him. Holding himself above you, he left his eyes trail down your body. “Since you’ve given me such a wonderful side quest.” Slowly he moved down to your neck, kissing it ever so softly. Goosebumps rose across your skin, your back arching to press back against his body.

“So now I’m just some side quest?” you asked breathlessly. He hummed for a moment, pulling back just enough to speak.

“If you desire to become such a special task.” His warm breath ghosted over your skin, sending chills down your spine. “Then you must earn it.” The dark tone of his voice drove you nuts. The heat between your legs made you twitch in anticipation. 

“What ever shall I do, my lord~?” You asked cutely. He paused in his kisses, his breath lingering on your neck. Oh yes, you were pushing him to his limits, wanting him to take control. He knew this, so why was he hesitating?

“My princess.” He whispered, slowly pulling back to look you in the eyes. “Shall you tempt me, the night will pass too quickly. Do we not have a party tomorrow?” He asked with an all knowing smirk. Blushing you tried to calm yourself down in order to speak.

“The party was moved to tonight, my lord.” You hummed running your hands over his shoulders. “We have an hour before we leave.” Biting your lip you kept your gaze on his. You knew he was more than willing to satisfy you before the party, it always seemed to put you in high spirits.

With a slow sigh he sat back, running a hand through his golden locks. Damn he looked so good, how did you ever get so lucky? Wiggling a little you tried to ease the heat between your legs. The longing in your eyes trying to drag him back so he was pressed against you.

“Please.” You breathed out. His eyes turned down to look at you, your lips were parted. Eyes glazed over with lust, body warm from your desire. How could he say no to you? “Please my love~?” The purr in your voice dragged him down, his body lowering ever so slowly. “I want you to bang me till I’m seeing a higher power.” That was all he needed.

“Oh my love.” He sighed happily. Capturing your lips into his. The kiss was sweet at first but soon turned rougher. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer. He needed you just as much as you needed him. The passion, the fire, that you felt between you two. It was almost impossible to fake.

His hands traveled down your side, his lips smearing your lipstick as he kissed down your jaw. It wasn’t long before his finger found it’s way over the open slit of your panties. “Easy access.” You moaned, arching your body against his. He was wiggling above you, his free hand working on undoing his pants.

“I want you to ride me.” He commanded you. Your heart was fluttering at his request. You only got to ride him when you were in charge, so why did he change that now? He pulled back kicking off his pants and boxers before you pushed him down against the bed. Sitting just above his hips you slid back till you felt his dick against your ass.

“Is this what you really want, my lord?” You asked cutely. The other chuckled as he held your hips, moving you ever so slightly to brush against him. Slowly moving your body up and down you let him enjoy the sweet brushes off your body. Then he pushed you up a bit higher. “As you wish~”

Arching your back you left your soaked heat run up his dick, making him moan. It was something you learnt he loved. Then sitting up right you slid right down on him, allowing him to fill every inch of you. The moans that filled the air were in perfect sync. He slid in so easily with how turned on you were.

“I love you~” Your voice came out as a breathy moan. Every inch of your body in pure bliss. His hands held your hips, squeezing them just enough to leave light bruises. God, every touch of his set your whole body on fire!

“I love you too.” His voice was like a growl, a low husky growl that you never heard from him. Was it possible for his voice to even get so deep? You hadn’t even started the fun yet! “You’re thinking too much.” He groaned. Then you were on the bed, your head spinning at the fast reaction. “I love you so much, but you shouldn’t keep your master waiting.”

Sliding out of you with ease he thrust in, sending waves of pleasure through your body. His thrusts were rough but so damn well thought out. He truly knew your body in and out. “Faster~” You moaned, arching your back.

“We go at my speed~” He purred back. Your hands held onto his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as you moaned more and more. “Yes~” Moaning he thrust deeper into you, making your womb ache with need. You wanted him, you needed him to fill you with his love.

You cried out in bliss, eyes closed as your head rolled back. Your body was burning, your release coming quickly. Then he buried himself as deep as he could, releasing into you. “Please, my lord. Give me more~” You moaned loudly. You weren’t done yet, he couldn’t stop now.

He pulled out, letting his seed spill from you. He was panting, hair stuck to his forehead and neck. His purple eyes locked onto your (Color) ones, and then he moved down, gently kissing you. “Stand.” He growled against your lips. He slowly stood back, allowing you to slowly stand on your shaky legs. “Now beg.”

His voice was dark, flooded with control. He definitely was in control and you were willing to let him have it. So you stepped past him, pressing your chest against the wooden dresser you owned. Looking back to him you placed a hand near your soaked entrance, pulling it slowly open. More cum spilled to the floor as you left your gaze linger on his growing member.

“My lord, I would be pleased if you would, breed me~” The low voice that came from you was surprising. “I want you to pound me till I’m begging you for more. While I watch.” Turning your eyes away from him you watched him in the mirror before you. A smirk pulled at his lips as he moved closer to you, running a single finger down your spine.

“I want to hear more.” He commanded. Groping your ass he pressed both cheeks together, rolling them around. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want you to take your cock and bury it into my pussy.” You finally whined. “I want you to pound me as I watch, to fill me with your seed, to make me cry out till my voice breaks!” Damn, you were so turned on, your pussy was aching. You needed him, you needed something.

His cock thrust deep into you, sending your head back, gasping as he filled you completely. His hands pulled at your hair, your moans only growing louder. Watching him in the mirror you took in every breath, every thrust, ever twitch, ever face he made.

Sloppy thrusts, your boobs rubbed against the wood, your pussy being filled with him. Everything was too much for you. Clawing at the wood before you, you left out one last cry as you finally came undone. The rush you felt was amazing, your eyes blowing wide as he let you ride it out. Then he slowed, pushing deeply into you as he came undone. Panting he left your hair go, your head slowly lowering to the wood.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” He finally got out. Wrapping an arm around your waist he pulled out, slowly lifting you enough to help you stand. Standing on shaky legs you pressed back against his chest, an arm going up to wrap around his neck. His chin rested in your hair, a smile on his lips. Had the mirror not been there you would have missed all these little things.

“You didn’t.” Steading your breathing you closed your eyes. Melting into his hold. His other arm wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him. “Yoosung.” You finally spoke after some time. “I think we need to wash up before the party.”

“I agree.” He chuckled. Holding you to him he started on his way to the bathroom. “Bathing together is my favorite part!” He chimed happily. Rolling your eyes you walked with him into the bathroom, his arms never leaving you.

“I suppose it’s my favorite part as well.” Helping you into the tub he turned on the water, sliding in behind you, so that you could lean back against him. “Then again, I also like sleeping afterwards.” Giggling you looked up to him. He kissed the top of your head, content with the moment.

“I can get behind that one as well.” sighing you felt him relax under you. Yeah, it was moments like this that made you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I also had this little guy sitting in my draft for a while, might as well post it too~!  
> Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry if It looks rushed or sloppy!


End file.
